1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to bottles and closures, and more specifically to an improved pressure gauge device for use in the champagne fermentation process.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In one step of the champagne making process, a small cap or "bidule" containing sugar is inserted into the neck of the champagne bottle. The champagne then begins fermenting, creating alcohol and carbon dioxide, thereby generating pressure inside the bottle. Known pressure measurement techniques require penetration or removal of the bottle cork.